Some demon that I used to know
by Katsura369
Summary: Sakura and Sebastian are demons and old friends with masters who both serve the queen but are oblivious to each other's existence but when the two masters are to work together to solve a case what will happen when the two demons meet again andwhat secrets will their masters uncover?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers to the first chapter of Some demon that I used to know**

**Summary **

**Sakura and Sebastian are demons who were once close friends but had split apart; Sebastian now living in England had his master and the queens guard dog; Ciel Phantomhive and Sakura had her own master in Japan Sasuke Uchiha who also happened to be the queens raven. Both heads of their households end up teaming up in order to flush out an organisation that will prove too much for one being but is there something else behind all of this? What will happen when the two demon friends are reunited? **

* * *

><p>It all started on a stormy night; the rain was pouring down heavily; as dark onyx eyes stared out at the thunder filled dark sky. He lost everything that was dear to him; his family; his honour; his pride. It was stripped away from him painfully without reason; or at least one he could not place; he had nearly been stolen away that very night had he not barely manage to escape.<p>

He didn't know what to do anymore. He was lost; there was nothing left for him to look forward to in life any longer; everything he knew was taken from him now there was only him left all alone in the world; he was only twelve years old; this wasn't fair; it wasn't right.

He winced slightly as his bandaged body pained from the fire burns he had earned. Sasuke Uchiha was returning home from a visit to one of his old friends but when he came home he found his parents dead in the main hall and soon he smelt smoke and realised that the house had been set on fire. He had barely managed to make it out alive but he knew that this was no accident because when he ran out he had nearly been captured by those same people that had burned down his manor and without a doubt killed his family.

'I want to find those bastards' he thought clenching his fists 'I want them dead; I want to kill them and watch them suffer an agonizing death no matter what. I don't care what I would have to give to make them pay for this'

He heard a soft voice suddenly cut through the darkness and a sweet melody begin "Darkness into light; black into pink; hate into love"

The onyx eyed; raven haired boy turned around and saw a figure emerge from the shadows; there stood a women dressed in a tight Chinese styled dress with leaves on them; she had deep emerald green eyes and light waist long pink hair; she looked like a princess with porcelain skin that was flawless in the moonlight.

"W-Who are you?" the tear stained boy asked starring at the girl in wonder "What are you doing in my room?"

She didn't say anything for a while before smiling kindly and yet despite the look of innocence and the pounding of his heart Sasuke couldn't help but feel there was something wrong with this picture; the door was locked; he had made sure to do that because he didn't want to be disturbed.

"You called"

"What?" Sasuke asked giving her a strange look

"You have summoned me; do you wish to sign a contract with me?"

Sasuke stared at the girl and then he noticed something else odd about this girl or women or whatever; she had pink cat ears on her head and how did he just notice the tail?

"What are you?" Sasuke asked bluntly

The girl giggled slightly bowing her head "I am Sakura Haruno; a demon summoned here to grant your wish"

"My wish; a demon" Sasuke said trying to let the information sink in

Sakura nodded again "I have come here to grant you your wish what will it be?"

Sasuke stared at Sakura and soon realised taht he really was looking at a demon and he knew that his prayer was being answered; no not his prayer his desire; had it been a prayer he doubted that god would send a demon in an angels place.

"Very well"

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

"Sasuke-sama it is time to awaken" a gently voice called nudging her master awake; onyx eyes opened sleepily. He looked over at his maid dressed in her uniform which was a French maid outfit with a white top corset like that showed off her curves with a white frilly layer and another black layer that ended above her knees; her sleeves were cut off her shoulder and around her arms (the maid outfit from Kaichou wa maid sama) along with white gloves; baby doll shoes and black stockings.

Sasuke Uchiha sat up in bed letting the covers fall from his pale frame as his head staff member and personal maid Sakura Haruno began tending to him. She assisted the young fifteen year old with getting dressed; helping him put on his blue shirt and buttoning it up along with his dark pants and black over coat then his socks and shoes.

"For breakfast there's French toast with eggs and a side of sliced tomatoes with camomile tea"

Sasuke nodded as he started heading out of the door; Sakura stayed to make up his bed and shortly after she followed out of the door after her master.

As Sasuke sat at the breakfast table Sakura began to review over his schedule for the day and what lessons he had to take for that day. Even though he was now the head of his family he still had much to learn about life in general and the only way for that to happen was for him to take up lessons in his busy life while he tried to stay on top as the number one accessories industry in Japan however he also performed another role as London's queens Raven having to solve cases involving underground Japanese crimes that linked to England.

He had become a stoic; strong and cold person even for his age but that was to be expected from him or so he believed in order to ensure that no one tries to take advantage of his young age and sees him as an easy target for profit.

Sasuke eats his meal mostly in silence as Sakura gave him his agenda for the day

"Let's see you have a meeting at 12 with Kakashi Hatake to 1 to discuss the recent contract that needs to be signed; then you have a history lesson at two pm; from two till two thirty is tea time then it's off to your piano lesson with Iruka; then from four till six you need to finish your paper work; signing the recent contract deals and review several letters that I will retrieve today and have sorted into top priority to fan mail you requested to have burned right away"

Sasuke nodded his head in approval "Hn; very well and for the rest of the morning?"

"You may do as you please until one" Sakura said "Though I would suggest getting to those contracts"

Sasuke sighed "Very well; that will be all"

Sakura bowed and went to attend to her chores and make sure that the rest of the servants were doing their jobs because hell it was a rare sight.

* * *

><p>She went into the kitchen to check if the chef Choji was preparing the meals for lunch and supper but of course instead she found him napping after snacking and she also spotted several of the ramen cups missing.<p>

'Naruto' she thought frowning deeply before sighing; he was Sasuke's butler but he didn't act like it as well as Sasuke's close friend although the two of them did nothing but battle with one another.

She slapped Choji upside his head making the chubby chef fall off his chair and wake up with a start; he looked up in shock.

"S-Sakura chan; s-sorry-

Sakura held up her hand "Please; I honestly do not wish to hear any excuses right now I have enough of my own duties to worry about completing; just make sure that lunch is on time today there's going to be a visitor one pm please and another thing...don't take a bite out of the cooking again"

"Yes Ma'am" Choji bowed turning to the stove as Sakura walked outside

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the kitchen towards the gardens where she started searching for the gardener and animal caretaker.<p>

"Kiba; what do you think you are doing?" Sakura asked glaring at a young man with brown spiky hair and dark eyes; he had red lines painted down on his cheeks heavens Sakura understood why; she found him in the gardens but he was playing around with his large white dog Akamaru whom Sakura liked to play with from time to time when she wasn't on duty which was rare.

The young gardener turned to Sakura with a flirtatious grin "Sakura...don't you look lovely as always-

"Please save it for your bar nights; you're supposed to be trimming the hedges need I remind you it was supposed to be done three days ago and I hope you fed all the animals at the stables and made sure to groom the horses also don't forget that you need to pick up the new flora that have been imported as a gift from the Hyuga industry's"

Kiba nodded "Yeah; yeah I'll get right on it Sakura seriously chill-

"It's a little hard to do that when you're lying about like that as if you have nothing to do" she said crouching down slightly; she pet Akamaru who came up to her with a ball in his mouth; he nuzzled her hand; Sakura pulled back and started making her way back to the manor.

"Honestly; why do I feel so on edge today?" she wondered out loud it's been a really long time since she's felt like this and that was the truth. Sakura looked at the time; it was now ten and there was another problem; she was still missing two more servants.

* * *

><p>Sakura came to the servants quarters towards the bathing area and knocked twice; there was no reply so she opened it and there she found a pretty blonde girl with baby blue eyes wearing a purple frilly maid outfit similar to Sakura's except shorter; tighter and about a size too small.<p>

"Ino" Sakura called "What are you still doing in here?"

Ino turned around to face the pinkette with a smile on her face "Oh; Sakura chan-

"Ino you're late; you were supposed to serve breakfast to Sasuke sama this morning but when I couldn't find you I had to do so instead and what's more you are also supposed to do the laundry today; not to mention the dishes that have been standing since last night; I thought about doing them but then realised I've been generous enough having done all your chores the other day when you snuck away on your 'date' with that guy you met at the market place where you were supposed to buy groceries but forgot-

"Ok; ok I get it already" Ino sighed "Yeash; Sakura you seriously have to stop working so hard and get yourself a guy"

Sakura nearly scoffed at the women; if only she knew the truth about Sakura she wouldn't be saying that; she's not supposed to see humans as anything more than time killers and food. That's all this 'job' was for her and she would do it well.

"Hey wait what about your chores?" Ino asked

"I have to go into town to pick up Sasuke-sama's new suit; make a stop at the post office to receive a few important documents; go buy the groceries for dinner and at the manor still there is the matter of changing the curtains in the manor from black to red; refurnishing the ball room thanks to Naruto completely destroying the previous furniture when he was meant to be repainting need I continue?"

Ino shook her head and sighed "Seriously Sakura; I'm taking you out some day to see that there is much more to life than the cute frilly maid uniform and chores"

"How could I be Uchiha's maid if I didn't take my job seriously?"

"More like obsessively" Ino whispered as Sakura turned

"I heard that" Sakura told her 'friend' before she walked out and then thought about where she would find the last trouble maker.

'Let's see; I've been in the gardens; I've been to the kitchen; to the dining room; to the living-

"I got it" Sakura said suddenly speeding up her steps

* * *

><p>"This is going to freak Teme out" said a knuckle headed spiky blonde haired teen with blue eyes wearing an orange jump suit. What was he doing? Getting ready to pull off another prank and this time he was going to make sure that Sakura didn't interrupt him that's why he got up early this morning. So he ate his breakfast ramen of course and then he started to cook up his next prank until he finally figured out what he was going to do; he was going to booby trap the entire mansion for today considering one of the business associates of Sasuke was coming; Kakashi Hatake and Naruto couldn't stand that man; he was about to start when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.<p>

"Naruto...what do you think you are doing?"

He turned around in fear as he stared at the cute pink haired maid "S-Sakura chan...w-what a pleasant surprise"

Sakura gave him a sick grin "Oh Naruto; what are you doing here?"

"Oh well...I-I w-was...uh" he stuttered before he could give a proper reply she back handed him against the back of his head hard.

"Ouch!"

"Never mind; just put everything back and get to work" she said in a deadly whisper sometimes it was scarier than when she was ranting at him; he honestly preferred that instead of that deadly aura he felt radiating off her.

"Um...will do Sakura"

She nodded "Good now I expect whatever traps you have set up for today to be removed immediately or no ramen dinner for you tonight; I figured you would be setting up something special considering it is Hatake coming for a visit"

"Yes ma'am" Naruto said running out of the room instantly; Sakura shook her head and chuckled a little at the blonde idiot; she found him very amusing at times even if he tended to make her job a lot harder.

'He is cute though' she thought giggling slightly as she made her way back through the mansion to complete her list of chores.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a mist covered forest not far from London there lie's a manor; the distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with early tea. There a young looking man with dark hair and ruby red eyes dressed in a black butler uniform went over to the windows of the large room and opened the curtains to let in the light. His young master; a thirteen year old boy groaned slightly as the light shone on his face.<p>

"Time to awaken bochan" called his butler Sebastian

His master awakened opening his eyes his right was a stunning blue and the other was hidden under his side bangs. His butler started dressing him in his day clothes which was a white ruffle shirt with blue shorts and a blue overcoat along with his white socks and brown shoes.

"For breakfast there's poached salmon and mint salad; side dishes of toast; scones have been baked" Sebastian said as he finished dressing his master Ciel Phantomhive and then after he poured the tea for his master and waited till he was finished before following him to the dining room where he ate his breakfast.

"Sebastian what is today's plans?" asked Ciel in between bites

"You need to see the authority on Monarch study professor Hugh after breakfast and after lunch..."

After Sebastian explained the schedules it was time to get started on the chores of the Phantomhive house hold; he looked towards the four other servants of the house. There was a women Mey-Rin with cherry red hair tied in pig tails; hazel eyes hidden by thick; round glasses she was wearing a cerulean dress with matching buttons and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders she was the maid of the Phantomhive house. Then there was Finnian; a young boy with turquoise eyes; strawberry blonde hair; he was wearing a plain white top with red piping around the collar along with plaid pants; he was the gardener and there was Bladroy; he had dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes; he wore a customary chef outfit. There was also another butler; he was an elderly man who didn't speak much or do much; this was Tanaka.  
>"You three" Sebastian called "Finn; did you finish the weeding in the court yard? Maylene; how are the shirts in the laundry? Bard; have you started on the dinner preparations?"<p>

There was a nervous silence from the three of them; Sebastian frowned

"If you have time to loaf around then do your jobs!"

"Yes sir" they said together before running off to do their chores everyone of them had a slight fear for the butler

Sebastian bowed his head slightly at Ciel "Excuse me bochan"

"Hm" Ciel responded looking through the news paper

* * *

><p>Sebastian headed to do his chores for the day there was always so much for him to do as the butler of the Phantomhive manor. He had to ensure that those three idiots did their jobs correctly or at least didn't destroy the mansion.<p>

'I am still getting accustomed to dealing with him even after three years almost' he thought running a hand through his hair; his master did have one of the most delightful scents a soul has ever held and he would do as he was told in order to achieve that soul.

As he walked through the gardens to begin his chores when he saw a little black cat in the bushes; he walked over to it and started petting it; they were so cute and really his only weakness it was such a shame his master despised them due to his allergies however that didn't stop the demon from sneaking in thirteen cats in his room; oh if his master ever found out he would be furious.

"Ah; such wonderful innocent emerald coloured eyes" he said as he played with the cat "Ah; those remind me of her..."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it; the first chapter; I know that it's pretty short compared to my others but I promise I'll have the second one up soon. <strong>

**IN the mean time please don't forget to **

**REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter my lovely readers I figured I should update it as soon as possible since I didn't want to get kidnapped, tied down to a chair according to Shadow Side; thanks for that. You've inspired me to continue with the story. **

**Anyways Please Read and Enjoy or else...**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she had finally gotten back from town with the documents she needed and Sasuke's new suit. Now she had to go and make sure now that lunch was prepared for her master and guest. Sakura walked towards the kitchen to ensure that lunch was going along correctly but when she came in she was shocked to see that there wasn't anything done; not only that Choji was in the corner and the entire place was a mess! It looked like whatever was for lunch was now on the kitchen floor which had just been waxed recently.<p>

"What happened here?" Sakura asked slowly starring at the kitchen in shock

"T-There was a racoon that came running through here!"Choji said "And while I was cooking they came charging in here so I panicked and the food got knocked over and...I'm sorry Sakura-chan please doesn't kill me!"

Sakura sighed and shook her head "Honestly; wait this place shouldn't even have racoons...Naruto" she hissed under her breath

She got out a pen and pad and started jotting something down quickly; she turned swiftly to Choji "Go to the store right now and get these ingredients for me right away" she handed him the piece of paper and left the kitchen before he could say anything or object. After grabbing something she spotted on the shelf; the racoon.

Sakura shook her head 'Honestly; I was only gone for an hour'

* * *

><p>She spotted Naruto carrying a sack in his hands; he looked like he was searching for something. She walked up to him and hit him at the back of his head.<p>

"Ouch; what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head

Sakura gave him a stoic expression "I believe I told you to disable whatever traps you've set up for Sasuke-sama"

"I-I did"

"Then I take it that this belongs to you" she said holding out a racoon by its tail

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Oh would you look at that..."

Sakura grabbed the sack from him and shoved it into the sack closing it up before handing it back to Naruto

"Put it in a cage until you can get rid of it and while you're at it where is Kiba?" she asked looking around "He can help you deal with that"

Naruto gave out a nervous laugh "Um; funny thing; um...I didn't get just one racoon"

Sakura's head snapped towards him and she gave him a deadly glare "Excuse me?"

"W-Well; I-I g-got a couple of them f-from this guy I knew and I-I was going to use them for a prank-Until of course you told me no pranks on Teme today so I-I went to disable to take them back b-but the racoons were already out of the cage! I'm sorry!"

Sakura's brow twitched in annoyance; she sighed "Alright and the racoons would be where?"

Naruto blushed "Um...all over the manor..."

Sakura rubbed her temples to calm down and stop herself from attacking the blonde Dobe right now; if Sasuke found out about this he would be rigid it was up to her to make sure that everything was in order.

'I am after all one killer maid' she thought smirking slightly; she turned to Naruto with a stoic expression

"Naruto; go put that racoon in its cage now while I find the rest" she said

Sakura and Naruto then heard a noise and saw a few of the stable horses out running around in the large field.

"Why are the horses out?" Sakura asked looking at them running around "I told Kiba-oh for the love of-Naruto go take the racoon in its cage now"

"Yes ma'am" Naruto saluted before running away while he still could

"D-Don't you want help with the horse?" he asked

She shook her head "I can deal with that, you just do as you're told"

"Alright" he said heading off

* * *

><p>Sakura headed over to the stables to find Kiba and she saw him running around with Akamaru who was acting like he was about to get a bath or when he had to go to the vet.<p>

"What is happening?" Sakura asked looking at them

Kiba froze and turned around "S-Sakura I swear I was doing my chores and cleaning the horse like you told me but then Akamaru started barking and running around like crazy and then these racoons ran through the stables and then the horses got freaked out and got lose and I'm trying to cool Akamaru down and stop him from hunting these things and destroying everything!"

Sakura sighed "Ok; I understand" she looked around; there were several racoons running around and Akamaru was chasing after them; she closed her eyes for a second before walking to the side of the stable and taking a brown sack

'One, two...six' she thought looking around

She began to gather up the racoons that Akamaru found and stuffed them into the sack; she captured them all in a few swift movements.

Kiba stared in awe as she caught all of them "T-That was amazing Sakura" he whistled

Sakura scoffed and tied the bag; she handed it to Kiba "Get these to Naruto right now and tell him he had better have these creatures out of the grounds the next time I see him"

"Y-Yeah" Kiba said blushing slightly

She grabbed a piece of rope "Now if you'll excuse me a moment"

* * *

><p>'Honestly; how am I supposed to finish my work like this?' she thought as she spotted a the horses grazing; she looked down at Sasuke's brand new black stallion; she knew it was by far his favourite and she also knew that the rest of the horse would follow this one wherever it went.<p>

Sakura watched as the stallion ran around wildly another thing she knew about this horse was that it was not as tame as the rest; Sakura started to swing the rope the around waiting and then threw the rope so that it wrapped around the stallions neck; she pulled slightly and waited until it finally stopped struggling; she gently stroked its head before jumping on its back; she looked at it before directing it back to the stables followed by the other horses.

She placed all of them back in the stables and cleared everything up as quickly as she could; a problem with being around humans was that she couldn't reveal her true power since Sasuke wanted no one to know about his contract.

'I also have to clean these horses up now as well; they've gotten dirty from running around' she thought looking around making sure that no one was watching; she began used her speed to wash them quickly and thoroughly before

Sakura gave a small smirk in content; now she could return to her regular duties since all of the racoons were taken care of.

* * *

><p>"AHH" she heard a shriek and knew where it was coming from and who it was coming from; Sakura sighed and power walked towards the source of the noise coming from the laundry room and when she opened the door she saw Ino hiding in the corner of the room; she looked beyond happy when she saw Sakura.<p>

"Help me Sakura" she pleaded "There's a giant rat in here" she said as she stood on top of the washing machine

Sakura looked around and spotted another racoon "Oh for the love of-Ino that's not a rat"

Sakura grabbed the 'rat' by its tail and watched as it struggled "Ino; clean this mess up while I deal with this"

"Thank you Sakura" Ino said crying anime tears as she got down from the washing machine

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she squeezed the racoon's tail harder making it stop struggling; she went outside where she saw Naruto and Kiba putting the rest of the fury animals in its cage.<p>

Sakura shoved the racoon in the cage "Naruto get rid of these right now; and not a word of this to Sasuke-sama"

"Yes ma'am" Kiba and Naruto said together "And thank you"

* * *

><p>Sakura went back inside the manor; she knew that one day she was going to reach her limit with these people one day. Sakura thought for a moment and realised that it would be time for lunch soon and she had to prepare something quickly. Sakura walked into the kitchen and found that Choji had arrived already with the groceries.<p>

"Sakura chan; I-I'm afraid the kitchen is still in bad condition"

"I will deal with it Choji; if you'll excuse me" Sakura said

Walking passed him; she began to use the ingredients to cook; Sasuke wasn't the easiest person to cook for she could vouch for that but noted that he enjoyed tomatoes a lot.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke- sama there are several letters that have just arrived" Sakura said as she came into his office; she handed him the pile and Sasuke started going through them.<p>

"Mostly events; it must be that time of year again when these fools don't have anything better to do" Sasuke commented as he went through the mail.

"It appears so Sasuke-sama; however to turn down the offers would be an insult and create a bad image for the Uchiha house"

Sasuke nodded "I know that" he said "It's simply very annoying"

Sasuke suddenly stopped at one letter in particular; he opened it and read through it; he seemed to put on a different demeanour when reading this letter. Therefore Sakura could only guess it was one of 'those' letters.

"A letter from the queen I presume?" Sakura asked as she placed Sasuke's coffee on the table; he nodded as he started reading; he handed the letter to Sakura to read through.

"A series of mysterious criminal activities taking place in London; there have been a large number of murders taking place and that it's believed to be the work of one large criminal group"

"In London?" asked Sakura curiously; they usually only had to deal with crimes in Japans underground world, this was making no sense.

"I don't believe this" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he continued reading; at the end of it he sighed heavily and handed it over to Sakura.

Sakura read as she continued her eyes widened "She wishes for us to join up with her watch dog Ciel Phantomhive; we have to arrive at his home and stay there until we can solve this case. This is rather strange don't you agree Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke rubs his temples "Sakura; we'll leave in a week"

Sakura nodded "I'll go make the necessary preparations right away" she bowed and left her masters study to prepare for the journey there. Now she really had much to do; a maid's work at the Uchiha household was never done.

'I don't understand this though' she thought thinking about the exact contents of the letter

* * *

><p>At the Phantomhive household; Ciel was going through his mail in the office when he saw he had a letter from the queen; taking his letter opener he opened the envelope and began going through its contents and he was even less enthusiastic than usual and his butler demon seemed to notice this as well.<p>

"Is something the matter my bocchan?" he asked

"Sebastian; take a look at this" Ciel asked handing the letter over to Sebastian to take a look; he read over it

"Let's see; according to this letter you were meant to see two days ago; you will have a guest from the Uchiha household from Japan Sasuke Uchiha the queens raven. Mm; interesting wouldn't you say and you'll be teaming up in order to solve these strings of murders. I wasn't aware the queen had any villainous nobles in Japan"

Ciel nodded "She does although I've never met them before"

"So this will be a first time" Sebastian stated more than questioned as he placed the letter back down on the desk

Ciel sighed heavily "I never would have thought that the queen would think to pair me up with her raven. Sebastian goes make the preparations for his arrival and also I want you to find out whatever information you can about this Uchiha head"

Sebastian bowed his head "Yes; my lord"

When Sebastian left the room; Ciel read through the letter once more; he had heard about the queens raven who took up residence in Japan; the Uchiha household but he didn't know much about them of course that was probably the same way around since the only thing they've had in common was the serve the queen. Now he was going to have to be teamed up with some old Uchiha who is probably would look down on Ciel when he found out that he was only a fourteen year old.

'Does she believe I will not be enough on my own?' Ciel thought 'Or is this case even bigger than I thought?'

Either way it didn't matter for he would have to tolerate him

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-sama; we've arrived" Sakura said to her master as she peered through the curtains of the cart. They had finally arrived at the Phantomhive household that they were currently approaching; the large mansion that had once been burned had been restored and the only heir remaining was Ciel Phantomhive; the only one who had survived the tragedy at the time.<p>

Sakura had to get information on the young master Ciel Phantomhive who happened to be a year younger than her master. The young master had gone missing after the death of his parents and appeared several years later accompanied by a butler dressed in black.

'That makes me wonder' Sakura thought as she recalled the information gathered and she had no doubt that Ciel Phantom was curious about her master as well; both of them had lost their families in similar situations; they were both part of the queens villainous nobles; they were both so young and yet the head of their households and despite their similarities even in companies and trading partners they had no knowledge of one another directly.

Sakura got out of the carriage and stood beside it as her master got out; she was grateful that her master had been tutored in English or she would have to do the translating. As they stepped out they were greeted by the new scenery and the Phantomhive household. Sakura spotted a young boy about fourteen with an eye patch on his left eye and judging from his attire he was the master of the house; there were also there was four servants that started to introduce themselves keeping their heads down.

"Welcome master Sasuke; I am Mey-Rin; Phantomhive's maid" a women said with pigtails and huge glasses

"I am the chef Baldroy" the chef said holding a cigarette in his mouth

"And I am the gardener Finnian" a young boy said bowing his head slightly

The old man dressed as a butler didn't say anything though he just bowed and then there was a butler with his head down bowed slightly "Welcome count Sasuke to Phantomhive manor; I am the head butler Sebastian Michaels"

Sasuke nodded slightly "Thank you for having us"

Ciel came forward and held out his hand "Welcome; Sasuke Uchiha"

Ciel was surprised that when Sebastian had brought him information on Sasuke Uchiha that he was only a year older than him and he was also surprised to have discovered his history a similar one to his.

'Could just be a coincidence' he thought, though it was the same date it happened in two different countries

"Ciel Phantomhive" Sasuke acknowledged shaking his hand

Sakura looked to him and then back at Sebastian 'Am I imagining this or does he look familiar?' then it clicked when she realised that this 'man' was actually a demon and wasn't just any demon but her old 'friend' as she liked to put it.

"This is my head servant and personal maid Sakura Haruno"

Sakura bowed her head slightly "It's an honour to meet you Ciel Phantomhive"

Sasuke said he wanted them to use this countries honorific while they were here.

Ciel nodded "Thank you and you've already met the head butler Sebastian"

"Bochan; I'm afraid we have already been acquainted" Sebastian said smiling "You see; Sakura and I were very well associated a while back"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Sebastian and strangle him; no one needed to know the two of them were once 'pals' and he was making it sound like they were bed buddies.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura

Sakura nodded "Yes; we were that was a very long time ago"

"Like over a few hundred years' she muttered under her breath narrowing her eyes slightly

"Really!" the other household servants gasped looking at Sebastian and Sakura

Sebastian nodded with a smile on his face one Sakura wished she could wipe off.

"Anyway" Ciel spoke up "Please come this way you must be tired after travelling so far although I want to discuss the contents of this case as soon as possible. Sebastian will show you to your rooms"

Sasuke nodded "Very well"

* * *

><p>They walked through the large mansion that was in very good shape considering it had been attempted to be burned down.<p>

'It would explain on who fixed it' Sakura thought starring at Sebastian's back; she never would've thought she'd ever see him again. It was a surprised to be honest to find that he had made a contract with a human as well and in conclusion the seal must have been on Ciel's eye that was covered of course so was her masters but Sakura had the ability to allow her master to hide her mark if they so decided. However when she knew Sebastian he was the kind of demon that would simply eat souls without caring for making a contract, he must have been bored.

Sasuke was taken to a large room where his luggage was already there "Sakura; shall I show you to your sleeping quarters?" Sebastian asked smiling at her

Sakura shook her head "Not at the moment; I shall first assist my master in settling in after the long journey perhaps later during our masters meeting" Sakura suggested

'So she's going to try and delay this?' Sebastian thought slyly; he bowed slightly with a smile still on his face; Sakura resisted the urge to smack it off his face

"Of course; if you'll excuse me"

When the door closed Sakura went over to her master's luggage and started unpacking the bags; they were going to be here for a while and Sakura had to be sure to pack enough considering this case and what country they were in.

"Sasuke-sama; is something the matter?" Sakura asked as she started folding and packing her masters clothes in the draws.

Sasuke shook his head; he was sitting on a chair by a table in the room "No; it's nothing. Give me a massage when you're done packing; honestly these over-sea journeys are always the worst"

Sakura nodded as she finished packing in the last of his belongings in the draws; she came up behind her master and started massaging his shoulders.

"Would you like some tea?' Sakura asked

He shook his head "Nothing at the moment" he started relaxing at his maids touch soothing him; he was tired after the long journey; he honestly couldn't sleep properly having taken a ship all the way to London; getting on a train and then travelling by carriage; the last thing he was able to do was sleep.

Sakura felt the tension leave Sasuke's shoulders as she undid the knots in his back "I understand that you did not want to come here master but perhaps you could attempt to be a bit hospitable behaviour wise?"

Sasuke sighed, capturing Sakura's hands in his own "Sasuke-sama?"

"I suppose so" he whispered "Sakura tell me are you and that...butler close?"

Sakura thought for a moment "I'm not entirely sure I understand the question however we were once close friends but that was quite a long time ago. Is something the matter master?"

Sasuke shook his head and leaned back "No; it's nothing. I just happened to see the way he was leering at you"

"I haven't noticed Sasuke-sama" she replied as he leaned into her touch

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sasuke had finally decided that he could leave the room to have his meeting with Ciel about the cases while Sebastian escorted Sakura to her room.<p>

"Here is your room" Sebastian said opening the door; Sakura stepped into her temporary quarters; it wasn't too far from her master's room.

Sakura looked around the simple room; there was a bed; a dresser and desk; there was also a bathroom door. Sakura walked into the room; it was very nice.

"This is pleasant" Sakura said looking around; she didn't notice the huge smirk on Sebastian's face as he walked over to her from behind and swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura" he whispered in her ear holding her close; she was just like a cute cat; appearing so innocent and yet she held a strong demeanour.

Before she could respond to him he covered his mouth with hers allowing himself to savour her sweet taste.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" the little pinkette maid asked pulling back slightly taken back by his bold actions.

"Simply giving you a proper hello considering I wasn't able to do so outside; you wouldn't approve of the young masters seeing this now would you? They're still rather young"

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around to face the butler "It's good to see you to after all these years but even so don't forget that it would be wise to restrain yourself from this sort of action"

He sighed pulling her closer to him by her waist "You haven't changed I see; still such a prude"

Sakura frowned at him feeling like she was going to lose her temper but after dealing with the idiots in the Uchiha manor for so long she learned to keep calm.

She placed her hands around Sebastian's torso taking him a little by surprise "It truly is good to see you again though"

Sebastian smirked lifting up her chin; he leaned down towards her face; she could feel his sweet scented breath hit her face. He kissed her again letting his tongue sweep over her lips it's really been too long.

Sakura pulled back from him again and he resisted the urge to groan when she left his arms but he was far from over.

"So; you formed a contract with that boy?" he asked her

Sakura nodded "Of course; we are demons after all needing something to pass the time and my charge is rather interesting."

She noticed his slightly frown when he said that "Meaning?"

Sakura smirked slightly this time "I've become rather fond of my master; the desire to devour his soul barely crosses my mind as it should unlike some I am very patient and I will do anything to make sure that his wish is granted without a second thought"

"The same for me" Sebastian responded "Although my young master is a stubborn one; a bit of a brat to be blunt"

"I could say the same about my charge as well; he is arrogant I won't deny that but he is still just a child"

"Good" he responded "Because if that is the case then I have nothing to worry about"

"Honestly you are unbelievable" she sighed placing her hand on her hips "Would you mind showing me the kitchen"

Sebastian nodded "Very well; I have to prepare the tea in any case; how about you make the tea and I'll prepare the desert?"

Sakura nodded "However I'm afraid my master isn't a big fan of sweets so I tend to make something simple and plain"

"Interesting; my master is the completely opposite"

Sakura chuckled slightly and moved out of Sebastian's grasp when he suddenly held onto her wrists; she looked up at him with those big cat-like eyes.

"We'll have to continue this later" he said capturing her lips in a short kiss before pulling back, there was no need to rush after all she would be around for a while if he remembered correctly

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. I hoped you enjoyed it and I promise I'll update again ASAP so please keep reviewing! <strong>


End file.
